


Careful what you wish for 祸从口出 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第四季开头，Finch建议Reese去找个爱好，但他没想到后面发生的事情……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful what you wish for 祸从口出 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Careful what you wish for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799426) by [Wuchel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuchel/pseuds/Wuchel). 



> *Gen向  
> *OOC玩脱感  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

Careful what you wish for 祸从口出 

作者：Wuchel

摘要：  
第四季开头，Finch建议Reese去找个爱好，但他没想到后面发生的事情……

*Gen清水向  
*OOC玩脱感  
*所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

 

正文：

[i][b]也许你应该给自己找个爱好，[/b][/i]他说，[i][b]这样能让你忙起来。[/b][/i]Finch记得自己说这话的时候脸上带着一个微讽的笑容，并且因为对方的气恼表情而感到愉快。不过这句话只是半开玩笑。John心心念念着救助号码，但他们却必须谨慎行事，避免招来Samaritan的注意力；这让Harold忧心忡忡。几个礼拜之前，他们刚刚从Samaritan的人手下侥幸脱身。尽管Root保证说，他们的新身份很安全，不会被发现，但Harold认为，他们必须比从前更加小心。他完全有理由担心，Mr. Reese为号码工作的热情（虽然值得敬佩）只会把他们全暴露。这么看起来，当他让自己坐立不安的前雇员去找个爱好的时候，可能他并没有在开玩笑。

Harold以为John会积极投身于一项消磨精力的爱好，比如说，能给他个机会把人揍开花，因为射膝盖眼下反正是没戏了。但他完全没料到这个……[i][b]这[/b][/i]到底[i][b]是[/b][/i]个什么鬼……

“给我的？”他问，心里默默祈祷他的判断是错误的。他瞪着Mr. Reese伸过来的手上托着的颜色绚烂的羊毛质地的不明物体。终于，Harold的手越过石质棋盘桌，接下他的礼物，并留意到前特工颇为欣然自得。他立刻辨识出纯绵羊羊毛的手感，而非混纺的便宜货。他把那东西从John的手上拎起来，它随之展开，展露出明亮斑斓的彩虹色。“一条围巾？”他问道，心里皱着眉，因为预想到他敏感的脖子被扎人的羊毛围巾磨来磨去。

“我亲手钩的哦。”John一脸灿烂笑容。他显然自豪感爆棚，但Harold不知道他的自豪是因为他的手工艺成品或者是因为他想出了一招令骇客先生对自己不经大脑的提议后悔不迭。

Finch知道自己正一脸茫然地瞪着前特工，但是他控制不住啊。尽管他尽力去想象了，但他还是没办法勾勒自己这个爱佩枪不爱佩领带的朋友手里拿着细细的钩针跟一团又一团的羊毛较劲儿。这听起来太荒谬了，连他自己都不得不承认。不过，他最终还是装出承情的表情地看着这条快一米长的羊毛[i][b]玩意儿[/b][/i]。它显然是新手的作品，因为织针不齐所以会自己卷起来，而且Harold很肯定，他以前从来没有拥有过色彩这么绚丽的东西。“这条围巾……非常好。”他口不应心。[i][b]这玩意儿跟我的所有东西都不搭调……[/b][/i]

John冲他假模假样地一笑：“我想着，何不找个真正具有建设性的爱好呢？这个季节，外面[b][i]可[/i][/b]冷呢。”

Harold抬头，飞快地瞥了一眼Mr. Reese看似纯良无辜的脸。如果他之前还不太肯定的话，那么他现在确定了：这就是故意的！从头到尾！从扎人的羊毛，到夺目的颜色，到Finch的礼貌不会允许他不围上这件礼物的认知。他装出一个笑容，对John致谢，尽管他心里已经在谋划，等他们下次逃亡的时候把围巾“不小心遗失”。从过往经验来看，他大概也不必等很久。Harold立起身，开始把这东西往自己脖子上绕。

John的假笑发展成一个灿烂微笑。“我觉得我可以给Bear也钩一条围巾。" 他跟着站起来，把狗链递给他的朋友。他停顿了一会儿，皱眉，仿佛他发现了什么惊人的事情。“这件事[i][b]真[/b][/i]挺让人放松的。"

Bear听到自己的名字，先是看着John，然后转而看向Finch。Finch发誓，得知它面临着被戴上跟Finch围巾相似东西的命运，那只狗狗惊恐万分。

“我觉得剩下的羊毛还有不少，足够给Fusco也钩一条围巾。”John一边说，一边领头朝公园走去；他的口气听上去很愉快，几乎为了自己的想法而雀跃。“或者给你再来一顶帽子。”

Finch停下脚步，瞪着前特工的后背。他很了解，一旦John Reese拿定主意，就连子弹也挡不住他。他不由自主地想象出，Bear和他戴着一式一样的扎人的[i][b]五颜六色[/b][/i]的手工围巾和绒球帽子。

天哪，被这幅画面深深困扰的Finch心想，我这搞出的是什么事儿啊？

——完结——

*作者说，想看到Chinese fans对这个故事的接受度。所以，欢迎回帖。顺便说，我已经冒死告诉作者我觉得这篇文OOC了233333，就这样作者还给了我授权真是……宽宏大量啊233333


End file.
